mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Secretive13/My Strange Yet Sorta Scary Nightmare
Okay. So I had this really strange nightmare last night (Friday night). Here it goes. Warning! For any Wikians who have fears of knifes, killers, or anything else scary that might occur in my nightmare, leave now and sleep with the lights on! Just kidding but still. It's pretty spooky. Anyway...: On the first day of October, there were mass murders in N.J. (don't know why it could have been somewhere else; I'm probably attached to my hometown). No one knew who the killer was, but some say that he was spotted going into houses and just cut people instead of stabbing them even though they still die if the killer gives them deep cuts. The doors were locked and he still got in! Some of the killer's victims were some of my classmates and 8th grade schoolmates (from middle school). Then two nights before Halloween which were the 29th and the 30th, my girl schoolmate Kiyomy yelled out that some girl named Terri (I think that Terri was a girl from DeGrassi) was killed last night of the 28th. Just when everyone was leaving quickly since the murderer was still on the loose, I was locking my doors as tightly as possible. Just as I was looking through my window, the killer (who was Ghostface from my favorite horror movie) was randomly there. I screamed (I couldn't hear my screams) and ran all the way upstairs before he had a chance to run to catch me. I was locking the door from upstairs when my older cousin's little brother asked me what was wrong. I yelled to him, "He's here! The killer's here!" Kevin (not Neural's Sim) looked alarmed and tried to hide. Then we heard a knock on the door. We both thought that it was the police with news that the killer was caught. But when I opened the door, I saw some knife and it was him! I tried to close the door but man was he strong! He cut my little cousin, and (I think) I was screaming. Kevin lay there and he was dead, completely dead. I saw it with my own eyes. I believe I was crying like Sydney in "Scream" when someone got killed. Next thing I knew, I was plummeled to the ground by him! He got out his knife, cut my leg, and then-- he just left?! The next night, the same thing happened (except that my older cousin's little bro was dead) but that the killer cut my leg. On Halloween night, I vowed to find out who this killer was...by unveiling his ghostlike mask! So while I was waiting outside with a trap, I was waiting for him with that knife of his. And then out of nowhere, he was there! We fought and fought until he had me plummed again in the driveway! He grabbed my head and hit it hard against the graveled roadway. I grabbed for his mask before he stabbed me like the others and then I gasped. It was-- But then, I woke up and I was fascinated by this nightmare. I never found out who that killer was. I only knew that he was dressed like Ghostface. Will my nightmare ever continue? Will my nightmare have me unveil the killer? Who is the killer in my dream? It couldn't possibly be a Sim in human form... could it?? Maybe it was. Anyway, stay tuned. Category:Blog posts